Flame of the Broken
by Denii
Summary: Itachi fails, the clan lives, and civil war erupts In Konoha. Amidst the death and smoke, the broken, weary youths find inspiration take back Konoha under the unlikely leadership of the roguish demon-child Naruto. AU.


**Flame of the Broken**

Itachi fails, the clan lives, and civil war erupts In Konoha. Amidst the death and smoke, the broken, weary youths find inspiration take back Konoha under the unlikely leadership of the roguish demon-child Naruto. AU.

Note: First AU fic.

Also, I don't know if this has been done before. I've never read one, but more likely than not there is one written out there. There is really nothing brand new under the sun anymore in Naruto fanfiction.

So my dear friends and fellow fans, I present to you an AU fanfiction of the road thankfully not taken (at least by my imagination). Please enjoy, and leave a comment or critique at the end.

* * *

Chapter 1: Konoha is lost

Bewilderment. Panic. Fear. The confusing swirl of emotions immobilized Naruto, his young muscle tensing up as his grip on the rusty kunai became slippery with sweat. The cause of his distress, however, could not act on the emotional advantage he had on the young boy, nor did he mean to inspire it.

Sitting pitifully against a trunk of tree was the antagonist, his head lolling to the side with weakness. His long dark bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, revealing empty black eyes, staring into a world beyond this reality. Startling streaks of blood escaped from his eyes like tears, and his mouth was smeared with so much fresh red blood it made Naruto sick. His hands were drenched crimson, and Naruto noticed, with a little lurch of his stomach, the missing fingernails, the monstrous lacerations, and the red-black of fresh burns that riddled whatever he could see of this person's flesh. His breath was raspy, fast and sounded pained.

Naruto could not figure out why this bloody, injured person filled him with so much fear into his little being. If anything, he should be running for a medic to save his life, barring the fact he himself was lost in this forest. He was not in any condition to hurt Naruto at all—he did not appear to notice Naruto inching closer and closer with a kunai in slippery, shaky hands. Naruto swallowed and tightened his grip on his kunai.

If only he had listened to Iruka-sensei! If only he had listened he would still be at the Academy yard bothering Sakura-chan or Shikamaru or Kiba or trying to steal food from Chouji, not coming face to face with _this_.

But more importantly, why was he _scared_? _Such a coward!_

This seemingly helpless person was just a few years older than him, at most a teenager. He was a shinobi for sure, though Naruto wasn't sure if his loyalty lay with Konoha as there was no headband. For all he knew, he could be an enemy shinobi brought down by ANBU or something. Naruto knew he was going to be in big trouble if he was found there by ANBU, and winced at what Iruka-sensei would unleash on him if he was escorted back to class by an ANBU member. But this fear, this confusion, and, in a twisted way, a burgeoning curiosity was preventing him from running. Instead, quite mindlessly, Naruto took a small step forward, holding out the kunai before him.

"I hope…" the person spoke suddenly, his voice low and as raspy as his breath, "You aren't…planning on using that…Naruto-kun."

Naruto jumped, and tensed up even more if that was possible. His stared at the dying teenager with an expression of upmost shock, his tongue tied up with fear.

The teenager's head turned slowly towards him, and his dark eyes locking onto the young boy. "You…shouldn't be here…"

"Uh…" Naruto bagan lamely, "How'd you know…my name…?"

"That's…not important…" the teenager coughed, "Leave…before they come…"

"What?" Naruto mumbled, "Whaddya mean? Someone chasing you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he swished the kunai before him. "Are you an enemy shinobi? If you are, as future—"

"Leave…run away..."

"No way! If you are the enemy, I gotta help bring you in!"

A smirk appeared on his face, and Naruto felt a bit of anger flare inside him. The teenager could see that despite all the bravado the young boy exuded, his fear showed up at the edges with his shaking hands and feet. "Even as weak as I am…you still won't be able to…do…anything…"

"Oh y-yeah?" Naruto cried indignantly, forgetting that he was supposed to be afraid of this person, "Don't underestimate me! I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Then the teenager did something that bewildered and disarmed Naruto—he chuckled. It wasn't a chuckle of derision nor was it taunting chuckle like he's heard many times before, but a laugh out of pure amusement. His expression in that moment was startlingly gentle and full of delight. His laugh soon gave away to coughs, however, and Naruto watched in horror as the blood poured from his mouth.

Naruto was confused now: should he bring down this enemy or help him? Was he even an enemy? His reaction to his desire to become Hokage had been the kindest Naruto has ever experienced, and something about that caught him off gaurd and made him hesitate. Sure, this could be a trick, but...he was gravely injured and looked so pitiful, Naruto was sure there wasn't much the teenager could do to him anyhow.

"Hokage, huh?" he said, "An interesting goal."

"What," Naruto demanded darkly, "Don't think I could do it?"

"Hmm…" was the noncommittal answer.

Incensed, Naruto exclaimed, "I _will_become Hokage, and then everyone will have to acknowledge me."

That amused, gentle smile was back on his face. "You have to be…acknowledged first…to become Hokage…Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah?" said Naruto defensively, "Then everyone will! I'll make them! I'll be better than all the other Hokage before me!"

The teenager winced a bit; Naruto's unrestrained voice felt like it was drilling a new whole in his head with every syllable. Not only that, his persuers would have an easier job of finding him now if the boy kept on like this. Nonetheless, he kept smiling serenely at Naruto, so innocent and fiery, reminding him of a little brother he had just abandoned. "It's…a fine goal," the older boy said finally. He leaned towards Naruto slightly and asked, "Do you know…what it means to be…Hokage, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," answered Naruto confidently, "The strongest shinobi in the village and respected by all."

The teenager shook his head slowly, "Hmm…but those are not what make a Hokage at all."

Naruto scowled skeptically. "Then what does?"

A pause, then, "Strength of mind…and heart…"

Naruto's face twisted in confusion. "I don't get it."

The teenager only smiled. "You will someday, if your goal to be the best…best Hokage is true…"

"Still don't get," the young boy mumbled, his eyes narrowed dumbly at him, "But I'll keep it in mind. Then…then are you a Konoha shinobi?"

The teenager's expression turned grave and cold in response. His mouth tightened as his blank eyes stared at clueless boy. Finally he answered, "Konoha doesn't exist anymore Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned, puzzled. "What?"

"Everything that made Konoha…has disappeared...gone. Konoha is lost…"

Naruto's frowned deepened, and a shadow of alarm appeared on his face, "Whaddya mean lost? The village is still here, I just came from it!"

The teenager wasn't listening; something else had caught his attention. He head became erect and his eyes turned hawk like as he observed his surroundings.

He turned to Naruto with urgency in his eyes. "They've broken through the barrier. They're here."

"Who's here?"

"You need to leave Naruto-kun! Go, now!"

"Wait, what about you? Ya can't fight them like this, they'll kill you!"

The teenager paused to take a good look at Naruto with an amused, pensive look. "Naruto-kun, for all you know, I could be an enemy shinobi—no—I am an enemy shinobi at this point. You should not be worried about me."

"B-but…" Naruto sputtered, not quite processing the confession the teenager just made, "You'll die!"

"I have readied myself for it Naruto-kun. I am ready to die."

"No way! You can't die!"

A smirk. "Why not?"

Naruto, in fact, had no idea why this person who _was_ an enemy shouldn't die. He had inexplicably become attached to him in a really short amount of time. Here was the first person who didn't deride his goal of being a Hokage…the first person who said _goal_ instead of dream. He blurted out loudly, "'Cause…'cause you can't die until I become Hokage! I'm gonna prove to you I will!"

A short laugh. "Hm, Naruto-kun…I dunno if I should admire you for your tenacity and will or…frown on your stupidity…"

Naruto didn't take that last comment too kindly and he pouted.

"Naruto-kun, listen to me. If you don't leave now, you will never reach your goal. Don't worry about me."

"But—"

"A future Hokage should not die for a man who's already dead." The teenager laboriously pulled himself upright, and leaned on the trunk for support. A quivering sigh escaped him. He turned to Naruto, his eyes burdened with a sorrow that made even the clueless Naruto shiver, "I've brought hell onto this world Naruto-kun…and into yours. I failed everyone, I hope you can forgive my weakness."

Naruto took a step back. Puzzled and slightly unnerved, he asked, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Everything is going to be different now...you have to be strong, Naruto-kun."

"You're talking weird..."

"When you are Hokage, I hope you find the true Konoha again…what it was truly meant to be…" He staggered forward and gave Naruto a surprisingly might push away from him and the clearing. "Go! Now!"

Naruto took a second to recover from the surprise of being pushed. He looked the other older boy, bit his lips and nodded decisively. "You know what, I'll go get help! I can get Iruka-sensei."

"No!" the teenager exclaimed sharply, "No! Just leave. Don't bring anyone here."

"I don't -"

"Please...do as I say...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto was taken aback by the weak and pleading tone the older boy used, and fearfully considered the possibility of this person dying. That was just frightening! He just couldn't accept that—he had no idea what was going on, he had no idea if he was really going to abet the enemy of Konoha or whatnot, but he did know that he _liked_ this person, and this person was kind to him. Even if he did do as he said, Naruto still felt like he couldn't just leave him just like that, all bloody and dying.

Then an idea struck him. The teenager was gravely injured, tired and needed energy-food! He dug into his pocket and brought out a rice ball rewrapped clumsily with plastic. It already had a small bite taken out of it.

It was the teenager's turn to be confused now. The older boy stared at the food and then at the Naruto, questioning.

"Food! I ate it a little but it's still good, and I'm not sick or anything!" Naruto insisted, worried that the teenager might reject it on that point. In fact, his worried came from the many time he had shared his things with other kids, only to have it rejected or thrown away on the basis that he was 'sick' and 'not clean'. "You need food to if ya gonna live!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun..." said the teenager slowly, "But..." He paused at the sight of determination of the young boys face, realizing that he had to take the food to get him out of here as quickly as possible. He sighed softly and nodded, and Naruto happily shoved the rice ball in his hands. "Thank you," he said again softly, the smallest, warmest smile on his face, "It'll help me. But go now, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, much to the teenager's relief, nodded enthusiastically. "But don't die okay! I'll make Konoha true again or whatever you want, but you gotta see it happen so you gotta live!"

"Hmmm...fine. I'll try, so become Hokage..."

"You got it!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin. He took a couple of steps, but stopped and turned around, "What's your name by the way?"

"...Itachi."

"Itachi…" Naruto repeated slowly, "Alright Itachi-san, wait 'till I'm Hokage!"

Itachi merely smiled, and kept smiling as he watched Naruto run away and disappear into the forest. But the smile slid off his face as he straightened up to the best of his abilities, his every inch burning and smarting with the slightest of movement. He looked down at the eaten rice ball in his hands and slowly unwrapped it. He gazed at it a while before bringing it up and taking it a small bite out of it. The rice was cold but still soft, though it had no taste whatsoever. Another bite told him there was only pickled plum in the middle.

Itachi chuckled. Naruto was right-after the bites he did feel a little better. He just found it disappointing that he would not be able to enjoy it any longer. He wrapped it again, pocketed it, and turned slightly to his left to where a dozen pair of devilish red eyes appeared from the darkness, flashing with hunger and vehemence in the waning light.

They were ready to tear him limb from limb, and _he_ was ready for it. But before he could give them that pleasure, Itachi smiled, his stomach happily fed, and thought of the promises he had yet to keep.

* * *

AN: Thank so much for reading! Please leave a feedback! I hope it wasn't confusing all the way through. If you are worried about length, this is the shortest planned chapter. I usually write on average 4-5 thousand words a chapter.


End file.
